Percy Jackson, the god
by The Doggy Duchess
Summary: Adopted from The Amber Fury, check her out.
1. Chapter 1

OK! So! I have adopted a story this morning from The Amber Fury, go check her out. Obviously you all know what it's called, you clicked on it. It's under the same name with The Amber Fury. Um, so this is completely and entirely dedicated to The Amber Fury, every chapter. And yeah, here's the story, starting with The Amber Fury's author's note in chapter one...

 **Wow! If you're reading this, you must have clicked on my story! Thanks! So this begins at the end of The Last Olympian. I'll put the bit I'm taking from the book in italicized. This is my first PJO/HoO fic, so I'm SUPER open to suggestions!** _ **Especially**_ **suggestions to improve my less-than-clever-and-kind-of-stupidly-obvious title! Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Percy Jackson, the god**

 _First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet._

" _Rise, my son." Poseidon said._

 _I stood uneasily._

" _A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"_

 _I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested._

" _The council agrees," Zeus said._

 ***A/N The rest is mine**

"Percy Jackson, in payment for the great service you did for Olympus, we will make you a God."

It took a few seconds for the weight of what was just said to me to sink in, but when it did, well, let's just say I was beyond shocked.

"M-me?" I stuttered. "A god?"

Zeus seemed annoyed at my surprise, but replied anyway. "Yes Perseus, you will become immortal."

Many of the gods appeared to like this idea.

Still stunned, all I could say was "Uhhh…."

Thank the gods (who were still waiting for my reply), Annabeth stepped forward for me. Good. She could handle letting down twelve immortal deities a lot better than I could. As much as I wanted to become a god, to rule by my father's side for eternity, I couldn't, because it would mean leaving her. That was something I wouldn't do under any circumstance.

I expected her to start with something like _I'm sorry, great Olympians_ or _My apologies, your majesties._ What I did not expect was for her to say two simple words.

"He accepts."

No. _NO._ I couldn't. I had to stay with her. I _had_ to stay with Annabeth.

Before I could object, I felt her lips crash onto mine in a brief but sorrowful kiss. When she pulled away, I saw a single glistening tear in her eye. "Don't forget me, Seaweed Brain." She said in a tone that didn't reflect her sadness, but instead a mocking annoyance that I had become so accustomed to hearing.

All I could say was "…Annabeth…"

She quickly, but hesitantly stepped away from me. Apparently, to the gods, her word was as good as mine.

"Then it's settled." Zeus said. Poseidon made a small hand gesture and I saw a bright blue and white light swirling around me. When it faded, I hardly felt any different, except for maybe everything seeming a little slower. I remembered Bianca saying something about that. There was something else too. I didn't really _feel_ the Achilles curse anymore, but I kind of felt that I wouldn't really need it even if I still had it.

I looked up. The gods were staring down at me. "Welcome, Perseus Jackson." Zeus spoke. "Welcome to Olympus."

 **This is quite short, but it's just and intro chapter. The next ones will be longer. Also, I need suggestions on what to make Percy the god** _ **of,**_ **because I have no clue. God of waves maybe? Also, sorry if my writing style is not quite the same as Uncle Rick's. The next chapters will be in 3rd person because I will be transitioning into Heroes of Olympus. Anyway, Please PLEASE review! I just LOVE hearing what you all have to say! Thanks for reading! -Amber**

and now chapter two...

 **Hi demigods! Long time-no write, I know. No excuses! Also, I'm writing in 1st person because that's what I prefer, even though that's not how the books are. Let's just get to the story. Enjoy!**

 **Cue time skip to TLH!**

I

Leo

The bridge was collapsing. i wasn't sure how, but i could feel that the wires were growing thin and that the steel was twisting in unnatural ways. If we didn't get inside in time, we were sure to fall to our deaths, and in my opinion, Leo-splattered-on-the-canyon-floor is in no way as hot as Leo-intact-and-safe-from-this-crazy-storm.

There was just one problem.

Our exit was blocked by some… creature, which Piper and Jason seemed to be trying to fend off. It looked like a person, but was somewhat blurred around the edges. It also appeared to have some sort of wings.

Wait…

I recognized that face. Was that… Dylan?

Jason stumbled away from the monster, trying to find a way to free Piper, who was still being held captive.

The storm intensified.

I was having a hard enough time just trying not to be flung off of the observation deck by the wind, when another creature landed behind me.

Fantastic.

I whirled around to face the thing. Obviously I couldn't fight it, but maybe I could call it off with my excellent persuasion skills. Sure, it may have been Piper's area of expertise, but I could sure hold my own.

I hoped.

"Look dude," I said to the creature. It continued to advance. "I don't have anything against you! Why don't you just take a break from this little killing spre- er, I mean endeavor, and we just forget that this ever happened."

Like I could ever forget.

The monster's sneer didn't budge as he continued to move forward. If anything, he was moving a little faster.

 _Great job, Leo! You made it angrier!_

I started to walk backwards, until I felt my hand hit the railing of the bridge.

Trapped.

 _Well, this is it,_ I thought, as the humanoid raised it's… weapon. _I'm going to be killed by some sort of mutant-storm-Dylan thing. Quite a way to go._ I closed my eyes and waited for the killing blow…

But it never came.

Instead, I felt a massive thump in front of me, shaking the bridge even further. I opened my eyes to see a chariot, pulled by two white stallions with… wings?

"Ok, I'm dead." I muttered to myself.

"Nope." someone said as they leapt down from the vehicle. I saw that it was a girl with honey blond hair and and orange t-shirt, lettered CHB. When she turned, I saw her cold, shockingly grey eyes. "But if I had been a second later, you would've been."

I looked down to see the crumbling remains of the thing that had attacked me, beneath the chariot wheels.

I stood, dumbfounded, for a moment before I was shaken by a massive thunder crack. That's when I realized that I didn't see Jason or Piper. Maybe they got inside? No, the doors still looked just as wedged shut as they had a minute before. That had to mean-

Oh God.

I turned and looked over the railing, even though I knew that, if they _had_ fallen, I wouldn't see them.

But I did see them.

They were… hovering in mid air, halfway to the canyon floor.

Could this day get any weirder?

Slowly, they started to float, no fly, up.

I turned back to the blond girl, but she was engaged in battle with another storm creature. It was obvious that she was skilled; she parried strikes and slashed with her bronze knife quite swiftly. Her face showed a steel-like determination, her granite eyes fierce and calculating.

She was so focused in battle that she didn't realize that another monster had materialized behind her. I tried to call out, but again, she was deaf to the world. It's weapon, which looked like a jagged sword, was jabbed out, aimed at her heart…

There was a bright flash of light.

When it dimmed, the jagged black sword was countered with another, this one a shining bronze color, with almost a blue-green glow to it. The boy wielding the sword had an aura of power about him. He had black hair and bright, sea green eyes, and was wearing a similar t-shirt to the girl: orange, and lettered CHB.

His sudden appearance was enough to shake the girl out of her trance. When she saw him, her gaze visibly softened and, over the deafening roar of the storm, I saw her mouth a single word.

 _Percy._

He smiled, despite the fact that the two were being surrounded by more and more storm spirits. They had apparently decided to ignore me, seeing the far superior targets.

They were about to charge, when the black-haired boy thrust his hands upwards. The storm spirits stopped, confused, when nothing happened. The noise of the storm died.

The boy smirked. "Wait for it…" he said…

Then it hit.

A torrent of water came up and over the railings, pummeling the monsters and giving them one heck of a shower. The water had left behind the clay from the canyon floor and was crystal clear, so much that I could see the creatures being thrown about the bubble that the water had formed. Soon enough, they dissolved into a sort of yellow powder, which was carried away by the water as it sunk back to the bottom of the cliff. When the action cleared, I could see Jason and Piper, safe, at the other end of the bridged, wearing expressions that were just as shocked as I was sure mine was.

The boy turned to the girl and lightly kissed her on the forehead before whispering something to her, and then disappearing in a flash of blue-tinted light.

The small grin on her face disappeared with him.

Jason was the first to speak up. "Who- who are you?" he asked shakily. "And who was _that?_ "

The girl turned to him and said "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Then, she said, "And that was Perseus Jackson, god of tides, waves, loyalty, and demigods." She paused before quickly adding "And my boyfriend."

 **Yay! I'm not putting Coach in yet, because i have something else planned MUHAHAHAHA! Also, you guys already know what was happening with Jason and Piper while Leo was almost dieing, because it is the same as the books. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! -Amber**


	2. Where things you thought didn't exist do

**Um, so hi? This story was adopted from The Amber Fury, go check her out. She is amazing. Thank you to all the followers and favoriters and reviewers, you all made my week! So, here's the first chapter, by me... Hope you all enjoy...**

 **-TDD**

"Who are you people? What are you?" asked Jason.

"We can explain later, get in the chariot." The "Annabeth" girl replied. "Percy, tell Chiron we're on our way back with three, not two. Their guardian cannot be found."

Leo watched as Percy eyed Jason warily before nodding his head and flickering. "Done. Get on the chariot, I can't hold the bridge up forever. Well technically I can, I just don't want to have my presence here indefinitely. That's the right way to use that, right Annabeth?"

"Yeah Perce, now get on the chariot you three!" Annabeth replied in an annoyed tone.

The trio of half bloods gladly obliged, trying not to anger the wisdom goddess's daughter. Percy disappeared and the bridge collapsed just as the chariot took to the skies. Annabeth mumbled something in a foreign tongue which Leo and Piper understood, but left Jason with a look of confusion on his face. Piper laughed when she saw this and punched Jason softly.

"I still don't know who any of you are, but you know me generally, names, now!" Annabeth snapped. Her face dropped. "On second thought, hold on to the chariot tightly, we're god traveling."

A bright flash and the feeling of their bodies exploding then coming back together swept over the group for a fraction of a second before they were greeted with a beautiful scene. A valley stretched before them. Kids wandered through the area noisily. An array of cabins stretched across a small area of land before a large house shaped structure stood in the somewhat center of the valley with strawberry fields on its opposite side.

Percy stood at the crest of the hill they appeared on, arms stretched in greeting, an impish grin spread across his face. "Welcome to Camp Halfblood, where anything you thought didn't exist does. You're life of being a demigod begins now."


	3. Let's get you all sorted out

**Hello! I'm am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy and marching band just started up for the season, so probably not updating on Wednesdays in July... But, I'm kind of sad to see the school year go because now I'm staring up high school and all that stuff. And today was my last wind ensemble rehearsal of two years, this and next, I'm not allowed to audition for wind ensemble in high school until sophomore year... So I will not make you wait any longer, the first chapter belong s o the Amber fury, the chapters after that are all mine and uncle rick owns Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase, blah blah blah, here ya go.**

"Man I love the look on the newbies' faces whenever I say that." Percy said as Jason, Piper, and Leo gawked at the sight of camp.

Annabeth snorted, "Yeah, especially at the 'where anything you thought didn't exist does' part. It's hysterical!"

Piper scowled and replied,"il est pas drôle quand vous êtes celui qui reçoit le message que vous deux. juste embrasser déjà, je peux dire que vous voulez…". Piper gasped and clamped her hands on her mouth, a suggestive eyebrow still dying to wiggle.

"Well I guess we know who your mom is Piper. You'll want to ask for Drew from cabin 10." Percy said with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, I thought she was going to be Apollo or Hermes.. Aphrodite is the last thing I thought she would be, you probably hate your mother already!" Annabeth laughed.

"Wait-what? My MOM is the eternal goddess of love? Are you serious?!" Piper screeched.

"Yikes, you sound like your siblings already... Just don't go doing that around them, they might not take you seriously, you're a strong girl, nothing like the rest of them." Percy said with a shudder.

"Well, who's my mom then? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure my mom was a normal human being..." Leo trailed.

"Not everyone's mom is their godly parent. My mom is a mortal and my dad is Poseidon. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Clarisse is a daughter of Ares. The Stoll twins are sons of Hermes, should I go on, because I've got eternity and you have a mortal lifespan." Percy said with a smirk.

"They get it Perce, you're a god, we're all half bloods. Just go do whatever you have to do, I'll take it from here." Annabeth said angrily to the disappearing shape of Percy. "Shall we continue?"

"But, no one told me who I was descended from..." Leo whined.

"And no one has told me their names." Annabeth snapped back.

"Right... So I'm Leo, beauty queen is Piper, and this is our bud Jason." Leo said with twitching fingers and a clap on Jason's back.

"Okay then, Leo, Piper, Jason, let's get you all sorted out."Annabeth said.

 **Ok, so I will update really soon, I swear, I don't have as much work to do. So, review, follow, favorite, the story or me, doesn't really matter. Um, go read my Maximum Ride crossover with Percy Jackson, trust me, things are really heating up now... I'm done now.**

 **-The Doggy Duchess**


	4. Percy?

**I am soooooo terribly sorry for the wait on this story, I just found a BUNCH of amazing books and have been reading nonstop for the past month ish, maybe less... So, I am going to treat you all to an extra LONG chapter of Percy Jackson The God. And I'm going to hope for forgiveness from you all... Thank you so much for the 900+ views over less than two months and the amazingly sweet reviews, here is your super long chapter now.**

CHAPTER FOUR

Percy and Jason soon became mutual friends. Though Percy never let Jason's secret out. Not one other soul at camp knew of his godship, though Annabeth suspected they weren't telling her something. She decided to question Percy about it.

"Hey, Perce? What's been going on between you and Jason? You've both been kind of secretive and surreptitious recently," Annabeth called to the figure of her godly boyfriend. The figure whipped around showing Jason instead of Percy.

"Oh, hi. Annabeth..." He said shyly.

Annabeth's hand went to her dagger at her side, gripping the hilt tightly as Jason approached her cautiously. Jason noticed the movement, but gave no indication that he had perceived anything. "What makes you think we have anything to hide, Annabeth?"

Annabeth gripped tighter on her dagger. "Where's Percy, Jason?"

Jason knew exactly where Percy was, as a matter of fact, he knew exactly what Percy was doing, but he was sworn to secrecy and being near Annabeth only freaked him out. He had to go. "I don't know, why?"

"I just want to talk to him."

"Ok then, I have to go make sure Leo didn't burn his clothes off at the forges. See you around, Annabeth."

Annabeth was getting suspicious and Jason couldn't let her. Now to get that quest issued for him, Leo, and Piper...

 **Ok, so in my head, that was longer, but I will post the next few chapters to make up for the time I lost in book world... On a totally unrelated note, I think, I drew Macey McHenry from the Gallagher girls books, and I think she looks pretty sassy, I'll have to put up the picture... Um, so, I'll put chapter five up tomorrow and chapter six the day after and chapter seven Tuesday. I'm super sorry for the über long wait, the books were getting to me and begging me to read them... Ok that's just weird, GOODBYE**

 **The Doggy Duchess**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY HERE!

**I am soooo sorry for making you guys wait a month before getting to read this, you've all probably lost interest at this point because I'm become one of those authors who never updates, but I've been super busy writing these stories, plus more for some of my new fandoms (yes there are PLENTY more fandoms in the sea people...) and I've been developing a few of my own stories, which I'll probably post on my watt pad account... maybe... Not sure yet... Anyways, here's chapter five, soooo sorry for the wait...**

Percy transported most of himself to Olympus, to speak with Hera about her plan to unite the Greeks and Romans. She wasn't his favorite goddess, but she had a plan. There had been rumors about Zeus closing Olympus, Percy figured they were most likely true, he watched as Zues had fought with his daughter, who retaliated by changing the designs for her father's temple on Annabeth's plan. When it was a work in progress, Annabeth had to change the plan back and restart the building, setting back the rebuilding of Olympus by a few minutes ( Percy contributed in adjusting the building back to what is was supposed to be with his godly powers) and the lost time was soon made up. Back to real time where Percy awaits the queen of Olympus in the throne room.

Hera poofed lazily onto her throne and lounged on the cushy peacock feathers she had taken from her peacocks. Percy bowed and waited for her command to rise, he had no intention of being made an enemy of both the king and queen of Olympus.

"Sit up, Perseus," she sneered. "What is it you want? You minor gods always want something."

Standing in his feet again, Percy replied, "What are your plans for uniting us, the Greeks and Romans? Does Jason Grace have to do with them?"

Hera laughed at him from her perch. "Of he does, as we speak he is being issued a quest by the Oracle. And you are going to California dear."

Percy was confused, as he usually was around the gods. Why was he going to California of all places? That's where Hades has his favorite underworld entrance. Before he could voice his questions, Hera disappeared in puff of peacock feathers.

-back at camp-

Rachel had just given out the prophecy for Jason and two others. He knew exactly who he was choosing, but it needed to happen naturally. Leo would volunteer, Jason knew that, Jason could feel the fear rolling off him, but Jason was the only thing Leo thought he knew it this place of madness and strange new things. Leo wouldn't want to lose that, he wanted every last connection from his old life in his new one. Though he seemed like he wanted to sever all of them, he secretly wanted to keep them.

Jason also knew that Drew would volunteer, completely out of jealousy for Piper. Jason could feel Drew's jealousy like a wave, no, a tsunami every few seconds. He could feel Piper's love too. He wasn't quite what the love was for, though he a good guess for who it was about.

 **There was chapter five, I m hoping to have chapter six up soon, maybe next Saturday, not completely positive yet... So, um until then...**

 **The Doggy Duchess**


	6. Uppppdaaaattte

Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry for going radio silent for so long, I'm not even sure how long it was... BUT I've decided to dedicate my summer to writing and I swear I will update on a regular-ish basis. I have a lot of new ideas for original stories that I'll probably upload on Wattpad, or at least scenes for the stories. And I also have plot lines for new fanfic a which should be short ones. I also want to thank the people who've followed and favorited and reviewed my fanfics while I've been radio silent, I'm so glad that you enjoyed my fanfics even though I hadn't updated and they probably aren't my best work. I am going on vacation soon but I will have chapters ready for while I'm gone.

So I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I'll have one up as soon as I can, which will probably be within the next few days and I hope my temper,entail updates don't anger you, as this has happened so many times in the past where I've gone radio silent for long periods of time.

Love you for sticking to me this long,

The Duchess


	7. Rainbow the Hippocampus

**Hey guys! Sorry for not putting this up sooner, I've been writing for about five or six different story ideas. I'm debating which ones to put up, so maybe I'll put up a poll later on. Anyways, here's chapter six of Percy Jackson The God! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

PERCY

Hera had ordered him to leave Camp Half-Blood, completely just leave up and dry, don't let anyone know what he was doing, just go, and before he left, he was to tell Jason to do the same for "home". Whatever that meant for him. He knew it would her torture for Annabeth. He was going to stay with his father at his ocean palace until further notice. He had gathered all of his stuff, and sent it all ahead to the ocean palace where Tyson was patiently waiting for them to arrive. Now he was going to seek out Jason.

He snuck up to the Zues cabin and waited for Jason to return from the campfire. After a few minutes, a shadow approached the cabin. It was Jason, exactly what he had been waiting for.

"Jason," Percy called from his spot. Jason's head whipped around and his gaze landed on Percy.

"Where were you?" Jason hissed in reply. "You missed the campfire."

"Packing. Complicated story. Look, I'm leaving, I have orders for Hera herself to leave and stay with my dad at his ocean palace. She gave me orders for you. She said you had to leave home just as I am. And wait for further instructions. I'll let you know if I get any more from any of the other gods, but I have a hippocampus to catch. Don't tell a soul you saw me." Percy said with haste. Jason gave him a firm nod in reply. And proceeded into his cabin to rest.

Percy jogged down to beach as stealthily as he could and waited for Rainbow the hippocampus to come get him. As he stood waiting, he wondered what Hera meant by Jason leaving "home", was there a family he lived with? Or was it something else entirely...

 **Sorry it was so short! I've written a** ** _much_** **longer chapter for the next update relating to Jason and how he became a god. Anyways, sorry it's taken ages for me to update... Oops? I'm a careless, crazy demigod who has modified- oh, who am I kidding? I'm just a** ** _tad_** **bit tempermental and careless with my outbursts. Anyways, if you liked this chapter and want some more, review with the word GATO.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **The Doggy Duchess**


End file.
